Switch
by Canadino
Summary: Who knew a pair of yellow birds could cause so much trouble? But even the skies are scoured to find the missing and sought after....Hibird! Gilbird! No pairings.


**Disclaimer: If Axis Powers Hetalia were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**--**

Switch

"West, I've got a problem."

Germany looked up from his desk, his blue eyes piercing the interrupter of his work. Sighing and putting his pen down, he directed his attention to his brother. "Prussia, what is so important you have to interrupt me while I'm working?"

"Forgive me for not being a full-fledged nation, West! But that's not the issue. It's him." Prussia pointed to the yellow bird resting on his head. "This bird. That's the problem."

"You've had that bird for a while, Prussia."

"I know! So I know everything about it. And I can tell you that this isn't Gilbird." Germany stared on and Prussia started getting frantic. "I don't know what happened to the real Gilbird! All I can say is that this isn't him!"

"How can you tell?" It looked exactly like the Gilbird from yesterday, and the Gilbird from the day before. He honestly couldn't know how Prussia could tell Gilbird from all the other yellow birds that frequented his house. He didn't have time to waste talking about real birds to Prussia. He'd just entertain his brother's notions and send him off.

"He doesn't wake me in the mornings! He doesn't respond when I talk to him! And most of all…_he sings_!" Prussia shuddered as he uttered the last part of his reasons. "He sings and it's the creepiest thing of all."

"Haven't you taught Gilbird to sing in the past?"

"Tried, yes, but it always chirps instead! But this thing…it sings the same thing every single time! It's like some kind of cultic song! Seriously, West, I may have pulled your leg before, but this time, it's real! This thing's not Gilbird!" Plucking the bird from his head, Prussia held it out before him, his red eyes focused on the yellow ball of feathers. "Look in his eyes, West. It's not Gilbird."

Germany actually found himself studying a bird's eyes before he cleared his throat and straightened up. "It looks the same to me."

"Yes, but because you haven't spent long times with Gilbird!" Prussia prodded the bird with a finger. "I'm telling you, it's creeping me out. Is it sent by a nation to spy on me? Has it killed the real Gilbird? It's very frightening, West. And I want you to help me find the real Gilbird."

"I don't have time to waste looking around for a bird," Germany muttered, turning back to his work and hoping Prussia recognized his body language for 'leave'. As per usual, his brother didn't.

"I'm telling you, it _sings!_" Prussia poked it again, harder. The bird chirped, annoyed, before singing a clear note. "_Namimori! Chu…" _Prussia jumped, nearly dropping it out of his hands. Germany watched amusedly as the bird cocked his head at Prussia and chirped again, "Don't make me bite you."

"See?!" Prussia shrieked, shying away from the bird in his hand. "Not only does it sing creepy songs about this thing called Namimori, but it _threatens_ too! I want this thing gone!"

"Well, I think you're on your own on this one."

"Please, West! At least help me find out what this Namimori thing is! Maybe I can take it to that place or that person and get rid of it! It scares me." Prussia jumped as the door creaked open behind him and Italy poked his head in. "Germany~! Lunch is ready!"

"That's fine. I'll eat it here."

Italy slipped into the room, holding a large pot of pasta, still steaming from the stove. "Hi, Prussia! What brings you here today? Do you want pasta too?"

"Hey Italy. Thanks, but I'm not that hungry. I'm too freaked out to be hungry!" Italy watched him as he ladled pasta onto a plate in front of Germany ("I still got sauce in the kitchen, so don't eat yet!"). Prussia thrust the bird forward. "This thing, Italy, is the problem!"

"Oh! Hey there, Gilbird!" Italy put the hot pot on the desk (to Germany's horror, and spilt some water on some of his important documents) and went to pet it. It seemed to warm to Italy and sat pleasantly as the nation stroked it. Prussia shuddered.

"Except it ain't Gilbird, Italy. It's an imposter!"

"An imposter?"

"Yeah! The real one's been birdnapped and replaced! But I can tell! This thing can sing and dance all it wants, but once I find out who Namimori is, it's outta here…" Prussia glared at the bird, who seemed to glare back.

"Namimori?" Italy straightened, looking deep in thought. Both Germanic brothers stared at him – Italy wasn't known for looking smart or figuring things out. "I've heard that name before. Actually, Romano has. He's been talking about a branch of the mafia coming from Namimori, Japan. Maybe that's where the bird's from?"

"Romano, you say?!" Prussia rushed forward and glomped Italy. "Thank you, you godsend nation! I owe you one!" Germany stood up to push them apart before Prussia did anything like grope Italy, but the albino quickly drew away and ran out of the room, eager to rid himself of the bird. The two left in the room watched him dash off, almost feeling the dust settling.

"So, you want your sauce now?" Italy asked, as if nothing had happened.

--

"What do you mean your bird's missing? It's right there." Romano rubbed his temples. He had wanted an afternoon to rest but then he had gotten a mafia visitor and he had to let him in. Even now, the teen in front of him glared at him behind a veil of black bangs. His Japanese school uniform coat hung off his shoulders, showing the rest of his uniform – white dress shirt, black uniform pants. There was a red armband on his right sleeve with Japanese that Romano could neither read nor bring himself to care much about.

"It's not Hibird," the boy snapped, his eyes narrowing. "He was here the last time Sawada came around and when we went back to Namimori, it was this thing." Gesturing to the yellow bird on his shoulder, the student turned back to Romano. "So I don't know what happened, but it should be around here somewhere."

"Listen…Hibari, was it? I don't have time to be dealing with missing birds. It looks like your bird, and I'm sure it is. Why wouldn't you think so?"

"It doesn't sing."

Romano threw his hands in the air. "Heaven forbid the bird loses its voice! Why are you here anyway? Don't you have school?"

"I can miss a few days," Hibari said mysteriously, cracking his knuckles. "As part of the Disciplinary Committee, I enforce the rules. That doesn't mean I have to follow them myself."

Feeling a pang of panic, Romano felt himself sink lower in the sofa. "I don't know where your bird went, Hibari. If you're going to get violent, you're going to leave."

"Why?" Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Where's your husband, Spain? I admit I've wanted to fight him for a while."

"Spain is _not_ my husband," Romano shot back, the retort restoring part of his courage. Hibari glanced at his hand, where a silver band stayed on his finger. Putting his hand behind his back, Romano resumed his position as a nation. "I'll say this again; I don't know where your fucking bird went, so you're going to have to leave."

"I'm not leaving without Hibird." Without warning, Hibari had whipped out his tonfas, shedding his coat. Romano sank down again, biting his lip. "I know it has to be here somewhere, since I took him here when Sawada came to talk to you. I'll search every inch of your house until I find him."

"I don't have your bird!" Damn, he was a nation! How could he get intimidated by a mere _kid_?

"Well, I'm going to find a replacement then. I can't stand this damn thing." Hibari took the bird and threw it. Before it could collide with anything, the bird flapped indignantly, chirping, "Wurst in beer, that's life!"

Dear god…

Romano jumped as the front door was thrown open. "Romano! Your brother said you'd know what this Namimori thing is, right? Well, take me there cause I can't stand this bird anymore!" Prussia rushed into the living room, spotting Romano sinking into the couch and Hibari, standing and staring at him. At once, the bird on Prussia's head flew over and resumed its perch on the prefect's shoulder. The bird in the air, however, stayed airborne as it soared over to Prussia.

"Gilbird!" Prussia shouted happily, grabbing it in midair. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Cooing and brushing its feathers, Prussia inspected it for any injuries. "Were you being held by this little punk? Oh, you were? Did he hurt you? Oh, that's good."

"So you were the one who stole Hibird," Hibari grounded, taking a step toward Prussia. "I don't know what nation _you_ are, you albino, but I'm going to kill you." Hibird chirped.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, little boy, but I'm already dead!" Cackling, Prussia pointed at Hibari. "But _you_ stole Gilbird! I'll have you know I was a mighty force back in the day! My name isn't Prussia for nothing!"

"You can fight?" Hibari smirked. "Let's see who's better."

"You're on, punk!"

As the third piece of furniture clattered and broke on the floor with a crash, Romano reached for the phone and dialed his emergency hotline. "Hello? Yes, it's Romano! No, I'm not fine! Please come over right now! I need you to break up a fight! No, I won't but I'll make it worth your while! Come on, dammit!" Slamming the phone back on the receiver, Romano decided to crawl into a corner and wait in his happy place until help came. He'd had enough of Prussia's use of a brown as a sword and Hibari's crazy use of his tonfas.

--

Hanging up the phone, Russia smiled as he reached for the pipe that lay on the table next to him. "It looks like another nation needs my help again! And maybe after I finish business with this fight of theirs, Romano will think twice about being one with me!" Wrapping the scarf around his neck tighter, Russia steadied himself for the next bloodbath that would perhaps count as World War 3, if he had his way.

Owari

--

Note: I don't know what Prussia's bird's name is! So I settled for Gilbird. It sort of makes sense, with Hibird...maybe. Review? First Xover! Be proud! Prussia/Hibari? Ha.


End file.
